Locked Behind the Basement Door
by Echo Chambers
Summary: There is a reason Luna can see the thestrals. Years have passed since her mothers horrible death, yet things have only gotten worse. Now Luna makes a decision that can give her a fresh start. But, as she soon finds, nothing can stay locked away forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - In the Box Beneath the Bed**

_Thick smoke was choking her, she could hardly see. Falling to her knees she began to crawl. She couldn't breathe. She had to find a way out! Reaching out before her, she felt her hand connect with something that was most definitely not stone. Pulling her hand back she squinted through the smoke and leaned closer. "Mom?" Empty eyes sockets stared at her, the black, charred skin was sloughing off. Where her hand had touched, the skin had fallen off completely. Her mouth was open in a silent scream. She was floating through time and space; the world had stopped spinning. She wanted to look away but her eyes wouldn't leave the gruesome sight. "Mom…" _

Lying there in the silence of the house, she shivered. The sight wouldn't leave her mind. The occasional tear dripped down face. She wanted so badly to undo it all. If only she could go back and change it. It was physically possible, actually. The question was, could she ever really do it? Her minds eye slipped from the slowly warming horizon to the dark, dusty world beneath her bed. In the far left-hand corner, directly below her pillow sat an old box of miscellaneous items: her forgotten bottle-cap collection, a poorly kept diary, a mouse trap, a spinning top, half a deck of muggle cards and a broken rook from a lost chess set. Beneath all that, in a paper sack sitting in the only un-duct-taped corner, was a necklace that could let her re-write her past.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She knew it so well. So many times had her fingers traced over the ruins engraved upon the hour-glass that their texture seemed permanently burnt into her fingers. Night after night she had contemplated it, the miraculous journey back in time. Three times she had hung the golden chain around her neck, and three times she had removed it, too afraid to spin the hourglass. Again she wondered what was holding her back.

Her friends were not close, though they had tried to be. She hadn't been able to tell them yet, and they had learned to accept her night terrors without question. Still, she would occasionally catch a glance between them, worried, curious, and slightly afraid. Her father was not close either, but it was not one-sided. They both stayed silent about her mother's death, it had never even been brought up. If her father had ever heard her wake screaming, he had never mentioned it. There seemed to be nothing for her to hang onto, not when she knew life had been so much better before her mum's death. Why was she still here? She had no idea.

The sun was fully up now. Stiffly she began to disentangle herself from the sheets that held her captive. Deep in thought she reached into her wardrobe and pulled out the first things she touched. Changing she walked down stairs and into breakfast with only one sock on and a purple and orange plaid tank top clashing horribly with her neon-green skirt.

In the kitchen her father was hunched over the newest article for the Quibbler. He was so engrossed in his reading that he didn't notice that the sugar bowl was still adding to his tea, excess sugar gathering on the tablecloth. Sitting across from her father, she waved his wand and it froze. He looked up for a moment, smiled, and went back to reading. Reaching across the table she fixed herself some cereal and some orange juice, thinking. Her father had distanced himself. He was trying to forget and move on by working harder and longer. She was just trying to believe it never happened. Neither technique worked, and both deepened the rift between them. They each lived alone in the tall, dark, tower of a house. She was not so hungry anymore.

Forcing down two more bites she stood up. He kept reading. She watched him reach for a quill, write something down, and move on. For a few more moments she simply stood there, watching him read. "Yes?" he finally asked, acknowledging her presence. "Do you need something Luna?"

"N-No papa. Thanks." he returned to his reading. Slowly, she turned and began climbing the stairs out of the kitchen. Looking down, before the next floor blocked her father from her view, her eyes paused on the door leading to the basement. The door handle was dusty from years of no use. That door served a single purpose now: to remind the family of what had happened. To Luna it was a sickening reminder of the role she had played in what had happened. Jerking her eyes away she hurried up the stairs and into the shower hoping to empty her mind.

Her shower was very short; today her mind wouldn't quiet. No arguments could keep her accusing thoughts away. By noon she was sitting in her room with the door locked, a tattered box on the floor in front of her, a golden chain around her neck. Hands sweating, she was still unsure. A nagging little voice was telling her off, reminding her of everything that would go wrong. She shoved the voice away and reached for the hourglass. It came back, shouting and pounding its fists. 'NO! NO! NO!' It screamed at her. 'BE REASONABLE! BE SMART! YOUR A RAVENCLAW, DARN IT!' her hand was on the hourglass. 'Please,' her mind begged with her. 'Don't go, please.' Her hand almost pulled away when another voice whispered in her ear.

'What have you got to loose?'

**A/N: Review! Tell me what you think. Any comments, good or bad, are warmly welcomed. If I get three reviews I'll post the next chapter (it's already written)**

**Thanks for stopping by!**

** Echo Chambers**


	2. Chapter 2

A late night wind shoved her. Knees already weak from the journey, she fell onto the damp ground. Through the drizzle she could see stumpy trees littering the landscape and weeds that had taken over the grass. Standing up she began debating where to go, she had never expected her house to be unbuilt! Suddenly, she was shocked out of her thoughts as thunder rocked the landscape. In a matter of moments the slight shower had become a downpour. Hunched slightly against the rough wind, she looked quickly for a shelter. There! A house light was glowing cozily between the hills. Slipping and sliding she hurried down the muddy hill, cursing her bad luck as she stumbled. She pushed on, the light getting steadily closer.

Puddles the size of oceans awaited her at a molding fence. The lopsided gate was swinging crazily in the wind. Luna dodged it and hurried up the front steps. Knocking loudly she tried to peer inside the grimy window, but couldn't see anything. Huddling beneath the door frame to escape the leaking roof she hoped that who ever owned the house would let her in. After a few minutes she raised her hand to knock again.

The door swung open. In the doorway stood a woman. Grey hair was pulled back from her wrinkled face in a strict braid. She smiled kindly at her. "Come in!"

Stepping inside Luna felt instantly warm. She could understand how the woman could wear such a thin shawl. "Thank you so much, ma'am!" she exclaimed. "Oh!" A puddle of muddy water was quickly forming around her feet.

"Nothing to worry about," the woman assured her. "You can warm yourself by my fire." Luna did as she was bid. The woman setteld back into her rocking chair and picked up her knitting. It was strange how easily Luna had trusted the woman. Then again, she knew no one in this world, there was not really any alternative. The nagging voice was back in her head. 'I told you not to go' it chided her. 'There is nothing here for you.'

A long while passed before either of them spoke. The woman was switching colors again when she looked up. "Who are you?" She spoke slowly, but not to be insulting. It was as if she treasured each word and did not wish to waste them.

"My name is Luna."

"I'm Wafika Lovegood, call me Wafika." Luna's eye's widened in surprise. She was related! Was this woman a far-off relitive she'd never met? A great aunt? Maybe even a grandmother? She tried not to look surprised.

"I'm glad to meet you. I don't often come through here, but - " she couldn't think up a good excuse. Wafika let it go though. Perhaps many people just wandered through the area. Or, perhaps, she just didn't care.

"Nasty storm isn't it. I'm not sure the spells will hold out." Luna looked up, following her gaze. Sure enough, there were numerous holes in the celling that the water 'mysteriously' bounce off of. "The storm isn't going to let up." Silence stretched on for a while more. Wafika had returned to her knitting.

"Wafika," Luna began hesitantly. She looked up. "May I stay here tonight? It's just, with the storm and all, and I've got a long ways to go…"

"No worries, of course you may stay. There are blankets in the chest by the door. You should wash first though." Luna nodded. "Wash room is to the left of the front door. The tub leaks so be careful when you get out. I'll find you come clothes."

"Thank you." Luna stood and walked from the room, mentally wincing at the trail of mud she left behind her.

The water was ice cold. Mud was caked into her hair, smeared across her face, mushed between her toes, and even inside her right ear. Scrubbing violently it took a good ten minutes to find herself clean again. Untangling her hair was another matter all together. After a long and violent battle with the knots Luna emerged from the bath room victorious, dressed in a large green T-shirt and pair of grey sweat pants.

Once again sitting by the fire Luna found herself yawning and fighting to keep her eyes open. "There are blankets in the chest by the door," Wafika reminded her, not looking up. Silently Luna retrieved a few and made herself a cozy place beside the couch. Lying down she stared dazedly at the flames. To the sound of knitting needles, she slowly fell asleep.

"Goodnight,"

_"Look!" Luna called her father over. Her eyes were squinted in concentration at the wet leaf. Slowly though, the dew drops began to change. Purple, then green, then yellow, until it finally stopped changing and sat there, a rainbow-colored dew drop. _

_"Good job Luna!" father laughed. "You should show that to your Mum." The scene exploded in a puff of ashes._

_Charred, black skin was flaking off, the empty eye sockets were staring at her. "No, no…" someone was sobbing. "Wake up, wake up!" More of the skin was falling off in ashy flakes. A high pitched, grieving screaming ripped through the darkness._

Luna's eyes flew open, but the screaming continued. Then she realized it was her. She shut her mouth, breathing hard she looked around. Wafika was sitting beside her. Luna looked away and didn't speak, her breaths still coming in loud pants, tears still trickling from her eyes. She lay there, stiff as a board, long after she felt the floor boards move and heard Wafika stand and walk into another room. She heard a kettle whistle, then slippered feet whispered back to her side. "Drink this," Wafika offered. Luna sat up and took the warm tea cup. "It will help." Without meeting her eyes she drank quickly and thanked her.

Wafika did not bring up the incident again, but tomorrow night a cup of warm tea would be waiting for her when she woke.

Wafika left the room and Luna heard her moving about in the Kitchen. Feeling obliged to help out, Luna got up. The clothes she had worn the night before were dry now. Pulling them on she realized how unprepared she had come. The tank top would be way too chilly, the skirt wouldn't release the mud stains, and one foot would end up much colder than the other. Balancing her wand behind her ear Luna walked into the kitchen, her left foot wincing at the sharp bite of the cold stone floor.

Wafika was nearly done with breakfast already. The pancakes were flipping themselves over, the sausage piling itself on a small plate while Wafika was clearing off a small table for them to sit at. Peering about the drawers Luna eventually found the needed silverwear and plates and quickly set the now empty table. Breakfast was ready and Luna followed Wafika's lead and sat down. The dishes flew over to them just as dangerously as at home. Feeling homesick Luna poured herself a glass of orange juice and summoned some peanut butter to add to her pancakes. Wafika looked at her curiously before simply pouring maple syrup over hers.

Chewing her last piece of sausage Luna heard a tapping on the window. A tiny burrow owl was outside with the post. Wafika walked over and let him in. Darting inside he dropped a letter on Luna's plate another in Wafika's hand. Luna laughed as she picked up the peanut-buttery letter, his brain must have Norblurgs in it. She glance down at the letter.

Miss. L. Lovegood

Floor behind the couch

Wafika's Cottage

Mildew Swamp

Her eyes widened. It was from Hogwarts! How in the world… Disbelevement etched upon her face, she turned the letter over. The purple seal was there too, same as ever. Slowly, almost tenderly, she opened the envelope.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Soc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss. Lovegood,

We were pleasantly surprised to find you added to our register this year. You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a third year. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. Because of how late the letter is, please respond as soon as possible.

Yours sincerely,

_**Minerval Mc Gonagall,**_

Minerval McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress._

Luna stared at it. She was already on their register? Perhaps she _should_ read "Hogwarts: a History". Walking back to the table she sat down and dumped out the rest of the letter's contents. A list of supplies, a Hogsmede permission slip form, and another note. She picked it up first.

Dear Miss. Lovegood,

Due to the uniqueness of your situation, I would like very much to meet with you before term starts. If you are able to meet me with your parent(s) or Guardian(s) as the Leaky Cauldron in London on August 28 at noon please make note of that in your reply to your letter of acceptance. If not, please suggest a better date.

Yours sincerely,

_Albus Dumbledore_

Albus Dumbledore.

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

"What's today?" Luna asked. Wafika apparently thought nothing of it. Luckily it was not that strange of a question.

"Wednesday, the twenty seventh," she replied. The meeting was soon. "What house are you in?"

"Um, actually, this letter is my first one. I'll be starting as a third year." That made her look up.

Curious, she asked, "Where are you transferring from?"

"Uh- I was home schooled." Luna hoped she didn't catch the pause. "Dad wants me to go public now though." Wafika didn't question it. "Um, ma'am, in my letter, well, it asks for a parent or guardian to come with me to the meeting with the Headmaster on the 28th. It's at the Leaky Cauldron," Luna paused as she caught herself rambling. "I was wondering if you could step in, my parents wont be avaliable until after term starts." Luna hated lying and was netoriously bad at it. She hoped Wadika wouldn't notice because she had no alternative explanation ready and the truth just **wasn't** an option."

Wafika studdied her carefully, calculatingly. Luna could practically see her mind working, trying to put it all together, her strange arrival, her nightmares, and absent parents. "Alright," she finally announced. "You will be staying then." It was not a question, she knew the answer.

"If you will allow it." Wafika nodded. It was after the breakfast dishes had been put away and the replying letter had been sent with one of Wafika's smarter chickens that they spoke again.

"You will need to ask the Headmaster for help with supplies." Wafika stated. "Let me see your list though, I may have a few books for you to borrow." Luna handed it over obediently. Wafika pocketed it and walked off.

The trunk she pulled from the back of her small closet was very dusty. Sneezing she pushed open the lid. Luna peered inside. It was packed full of books. Every single one of Wafika's old school texts could be found there, along with many rather random, but interesting looking, books. Gently Wafika dislodged the needed books. "You still need _Defense Against Dark Creatures_ and your elective class books. I'm sure the school will have them." The money aspect was left unsaid, but Luna knew Wafika was not rich.

"Thank you very much." Wafika smiled and Luna carted the books back to her bed site.

The Leaky Cauldron was busy this time of year. Tables were crowded and the noise was bordering on deafening. In a back corner sat Wafika and Luna. Wafika was dressed in the usual plain dress, a home-made shawl draped around her shoulders. Luna was back in her original clothes still, in her hand she held the letter. She glanced up at the clock. If Dumbledore was not here in thirty seconds he would be late. Somehow, she doubted that would happen. With a very small "pop" the headmaster appeared before them and sat in the empty chair.

"Good afternoon." Wafika smiled and nodded her head, Luna repeated the greeting.

"I am Luna, this is Wafika Lovegood, she is standing in for my parents because they will are unavailable." Dumbledore didn't seem to mind in the slightest. Luna was secretly relieved. It seemed, as they both had the same last name, he didn't suspect anything.

"Pleasure to meet you. I came to discus your sorting and schedule. There are four houses in which you can stay in durring Hogwarts. Students are normally sorted in first year. However, you have a few different options. A while back Arnold Zarknoff transfered to Hogwarts in his sixth year. He chose to have a private sorting before term started. He then simply sat at his table during the opening feast and followed his fellows to the common room. The school soon knew of his arrival when I announced it at the feast, however he claims that not being publicly sorted made the transition easier. Milindah Joice joined in her second year. She decided to be sorted with the first years and never once complained. It's entirely up to you." Luna sat, thinking for a moment.

"I'd like to be sorted privately," she said finally. "Like Arnold. You say you announce it at the feast?" Dumbledore nodded. "Sounds good."

"Mrs. Lovegood?"

Wafika shrugged. "It is her choice."

"Now, you have choices on what electives you will take. Students usually make these desicions at the end of their second year and your choices are a little more limited because of already filled classes. Hopefully you will still find classes to your liking." He offered her a list. "I'm going to buy a Butterbeer, would you like anything?" he asked, standing up. They shook their heads. Luna looked back at the list.

"I would like Care of Magical Creatures," she told Wafika. "As well as Ancient Runes." Wafika smiled at this but remained silent. Dumbledore returned and she gave him her choices which she marked down on the list.

"Headmaster, I am short of money at the moment, how much of my school supplies can the school provide?" It was embarrassing to say that, when she knew full well that it was her fault for not preparing herself for the journey. But she hid her blush behind a day-dreaming face.

The Headmaster seemed slightly surprised by her bluntness. "Lets see… postage, books, robes, quills, ink, and parchment, cauldrons and potions supplies. You'll need to get your own personal items and wand if you don't already have one but that's pretty much it. I'll see if someone can drop the supplies off at your house before the start of term." Luna smiled.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." With a wave and another tiny "pop" he dissapparated.

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think! It'll motivate me to finish writing the next chapter.**

**IF YOU LEAVE A SIGNED REVIEW I'LL GO REVIEW ONE OF YOUR STORIES!**

**Thanks,**

**Echo**


End file.
